MF Doom
Daniel Dumile (* 9. Januar 1971 in London, England), vielen besser bekannt als MF DOOM, ist ein US-amerikanischer Hip-Hop-Künstler, der unter vielen verschiedenen Alter Egos in Erscheinung tritt. Sein Markenzeichen ist seine metallene Gesichtsmaske. Das Kürzel „MF“ kann wahlweise für „Metal Face“, „Metal Fingers“ (Dumiles Produzentenalias), „Multi Faced“, „Mic Fiend“, oder auch, wie bei seinem ehemals engen Freund MF Grimm, für „Mad Flows“ stehen. Kurz nach seiner Geburt wanderte seine Familie in die USA aus. Heute lebt er in Long Island, New York. Werdegang Ende der 1980er bis 1994 Ende der 1980er gründete Dumile, damals nannte er sich noch Zev Love X, zusammen mit seinem jüngeren Bruder DJ Subroc und Onyx die Gruppe KMD. Erstmals in Erscheinung trat er 1989 auf The Gas Face von 3rd Bass. 1991 erschien mit Mr. Hood das Debütalbum von KMD auf dem Label Electra Records. 1993 kam sein Bruder Subroc auf tragische Weise ums Leben, als dieser mit seinem Auto an einem viel befahrenen Bahnübergang in Long Island vom Zug erfasst wurde. Dennoch stellte die Gruppe 1994 ihr zweites Album Black Bastards fertig. Elektra Records weigerte sich allerdings es zu veröffentlichen, weil das Cover nach Meinung der Plattenfirma rassistisch war. Thema des Albums war die Überwindung stereotyper Darstellung von „Rassen“ (ethnischen Gruppen), welche auf dem Cover mehrdeutig durch eine am Galgen hängende Sambo-Figur symbolisiert wurde. Über Bootlegs erfuhr das Album dennoch große Verbreitung, bis es schließlich im August 2000 offiziell auf Dumiles Label Metal Face Records erschien. Dumile, der immer noch den Tod seines Bruders zu verarbeiten hatte, war desillusioniert und hatte mit Depressionen zu kämpfen. Er wandte sich von der Hip Hop-Szene ab und zog mit seiner Familie von New York City nachAtlanta, um dort die Ereignisse besser verarbeiten zu können und sich um seinen Sohn zu kümmern. 1997 bis 2003 1997 begann Dumile im New Yorker Nuyorican Poets Café wieder aufzutreten, zunächst anonym. Er trug bei seinen Auftritten eine Maske, weshalb nur wenige Eingeweihte wussten welcher MC sich darunter verbarg. Inspiriert durch den Marvel Comics-BösewichtDr. Doom gab er sich den Namen MF DOOM. Die lange Zeit seit Black Bastards nutzte Dumile um sein Solodebüt Operation Doomsday aufzunehmen und schließlich 1999 auf dem Indie-Label Fondle 'Em Records zu veröffentlichen. Das Album Operation Doomsday wurde im Jahr 2000 unter Mithilfe von MF Grimm erneut veröffentlicht. Aus der Kollaboration entwickelte sich eine Freundschaft zwischen den beiden und das Album The Downfall of Ibliys: A Ghetto Opera entstand. Seit Anfang 2002 veröffentlichte Dumile unter dem Namen Metal Fingers einige Instrumental-Alben, die Special Herbs-Reihe. 2003 entwickelte er weitere alter Egos, etwa King Geedorah, ein dreiköpfiges Monster aus dem Weltraum, sowie den Schurken Viktor Vaughn, woraus zwei weitere Alben entstanden. Ende 2003 veröffentlichte er Nastradoomus, ein Remix von Nas' Album Nastradamus. 2004 bis heute 2004 veröffentlichte Dumile gemeinsam mit dem Produzenten Madlib, diesmal unter dem Alias Madvillain, das Album Madvillainy, welches erstmals auch in kommerzieller Hinsicht ein Erfolg wurde. Im selben Jahr entstand mit Venomous Villain, auch bekannt als''VV2'', ein weiteres Album unter dem Alias Viktor Vaughn. Später im Jahr 2004 kam mit MM.. Food? ein Album bestehend aus zahlreichen Metaphern mit Bezug zu Nahrungsmitteln auf dem Underground-Label Rhymesayers Entertainment heraus. 2005 erschien ein Live-Album mit dem Titel Live from Planet X. Zudem ist MF DOOM auf dem Gorillaz-Album Demon Days auf dem Song November Has Come zu hören. Ende des Jahres erschien dann das Album DangerDoom: The Mouse and the Mask mit DJ Danger Mouse über Epitaph Records. Inspiriert wurden die beiden dabei von den Adult Swim-Zeichentrickserien wie zum Beispiel Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Ein neues KMD-Album mit dem Titel Mental Illness und auch ein Kollaborationsalbum The John Robinson Projekt mit Lil' Sci sind geplant. Ebenfalls in Arbeit sind ein Album mit Ghostface Killah unter dem Titel „Swift & Changeable“ und der zweite Teil von DangerDoom. 2012 veröffentlichte er mit dem Rapper Masta Ace zusammen das Kollaborationsalbum MA DOOM: Son of Yvonne, welches auf den Beats der Special Herbs-Serie beruht, die Dumile in den Jahren 2001 bis 2005 aufgenommen hatte.2 Neben Damon Albarnerschien Dumile 2013 auf dem Debütalbum von The Child of Lov.3 Die Maske Dumile trägt seine Maske, um nicht stereotypisch beurteilt zu werden. Mit ihr rücken Aussehen oder Herkunft ihres Trägers in den Hintergrund, dafür Inhalt und Musik in den Vordergrund. Außerdem erleichtert sie es, sich mit den einzelnen Charakteren zu identifizieren. Die ursprüngliche Maske war Dr. Doom, aus dem Comic Die Fantastischen Vier, nachempfunden. Die aktuelle Maske ist dem Film Gladiator entlehnt und wurde vom Graffitikünstler Lord Scotch entworfen. Ergänzungen Unübersehbar ist er ein begeisterter Fan alter Comics, insbesondere der Fantastischen Vier und ihrer Kämpfe mit Dr. Doom. Dumiles Werk ist auch stark von japanischen Godzilla-Filmen beeinflusst. In seiner Rolle als King Geedorah (eine andere Schreibweise von''Gidorah'') gründete er mit den Underground-Rappern Kong, Rodan, Jet Jaguar und anderen einen Rap-Geheimbund namens Monsta Island Czars, wobei die wahre Identität der Rapper nicht bekannt ist. Charakteristisch für Dumiles Produktionen sind die teilweise obskuren, häufig rau oder „schmutzig“ klingenden Samples. Er kombiniert oft Dialogfetzen aus verschiedenen älteren B-Filmen, um sie für seine Lieder in einen neuen Zusammenhang zu stellen. Gegenwärtig (Stand Anfang 2006) sind ein weiteres Madvillain-Album sowie eine Kollaboration mit Ghostface Killah in Arbeit. Diskografie Alben * 1991: Mr. Hood (als KMD (Zev Love X (Dumile) mit DJ Subroc, Onyx the Birthstone Kid & Rodan)) * 1994: Black Bastards als KMD (Zev Love X (Dumile) mit DJ Subroc, Onyx the Birthstone Kid & Rodan) * 1999: Operation: Doomsday (als MF DOOM) * 2001: Special Herbs, Vol. 1 (als Metal Fingers) * 2002: Special Herbs, Vol. 2 (als Metal Fingers) * 2003: Best Of KMD als KMD (Zev Love X (Dumile) mit DJ Subroc, Onyx the Birthstone Kid & Rodan) * 2003: Escape From Monster Island (als Monster Island Czars (King Gheedorah (Dumile) mit Jet Jaguar, Rodan, Megalon, u. a.)) * 2003: Special Herbs, Vol. 3 (als Metal Fingers) * 2003: Take Me to Your Leader (als King Geedorah) * 2003: Special Herbs, Vol. 4 (als Metal Fingers) * 2003: Special Herbs, Vol. 4, 5 & 6 (als Metal Fingers) * 2003: Vaudeville Villain (als Viktor Vaughn) * 2004: Venomous Villain (als Viktor Vaughn) * 2004: Special Herbs, Vol. 5 & 6 (als Metal Fingers) * 2004: Madvillainy (als Madvillain (MF DOOM mit Madlib)) * 2004: Special Herbs, Vol. 7 & 8 (als Metal Fingers) * 2004: MM..Food? (als MF DOOM) * 2005: Live from Planet X (als MF DOOM) * 2005: Special Herbs, Vol. 9 & 0 (als Metal Fingers) * 2005: The Mouse And The Mask (als DangerDoom (MF DOOM mit Danger Mouse)) * 2006: Special Herbs: The Box Set Vol. 0-9 (als Metal Fingers) * 2006: Occult Hymn (als DangerDoom (MF DOOM mit Danger Mouse)) * 2008: Madvillainy 2: The Madlib Remix (als Madvillain (MF DOOM mit Madlib)) * 2009: Born Like This (als DOOM) * 2009: Doom (Compilation/Remixes) * 2012: MA DOOM: Son Of Yvonne (als MA DOOM (MF DOOM mit Masta Ace)) * 2012: Keys to the Kuff (als JJ DOOM (MF DOOM mit Jneiro Jarel)) * 2014: NehruvianDOOM (als NehruvianDOOM (MF DOOM mit Bishop Nehru)) Singles * My Favourite Lady 12“ (als MF DOOM) * Yee Haw/ Is He Ill? 12“ (als MF DOOM) * Money Folder 12“ (als Madvillain) * Dead Bent 12“ (als MF DOOM) * Mr. Clean 12“ (als Viktor Vaughn) Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Rapper (USA) Kategorie:Maskenrapper Kategorie:Maskenrapper (USA) Kategorie:Produzent Kategorie:Produzenten (USA)